Taking care of Matt Murdock
by JosieStyle
Summary: Just a one shot. The timeline between season 1 episode 3ish. Matt came stumbling in the office one day, looking like crap. Excused himself into his office aria only to pass out behind his desk. There was a wound.
1. the scare at the office

The moment Matt came inside the office, stumbling against the doorway, nearly hitting his head against the wood, both Foggy and Karen knew their blind friend was not having his best day.

"Wow, Matt? You okay?" Karen asked. Just after both heard a small curse.

Matt held up his chin and nodded while supporting a lopsided smirk.

"There is a door," he tried to lighten up the mood. Or rather masking his annoyance. It was okay, though. Being blind wasn't a joke. Small accidents do happen from time to time. But the fact that they almost never saw Matthew Murdock struggle made it sort of… typical.

"Looking good, Matty. Nicely pale, supporting the good old bed-hair… Gray suit pants and dark suit jacket. What happened? Label problems in the closet?"

Matthew just stood there for a second swaying a bit. Visibly considering to fix his appearance but needed both hands to find his chair today. Is breathing was vocal. Little crystals of sweat forming on the sides of his head. He looked rough.

Karen shared a look with Foggy before getting of her chair to lead their friend to the table. Much to Matt's dislike. But gratefully accepted her assistance. Karen was tempting to say how he was shivering a bit but chose to let it go.

The stick smacked against the trashcan with a little more force, showing the mood the usual charismatic calm friend was in.

Karen tapped on the chair to let him know where to sit and with some difficulty Matt finally got of his feet. His expression immediately softened.

"Morning."

All of this was noticed and it created a pause of silent.

"Morning to you too, buddy," Foggy said, trying to hide his concern. "Rough morning?"

Karen gave him a squeeze in the shoulder before stepping away to the coffee machine.

"Rough night" was Matt's reply, while putting away his shoulder bag and stick. Foggy noticed a big fat bruise forming on his right knuckles and wrist.

"Buddy! You fell from the stairs, again?" he grabbed his arm with a slight tug, careful not to harm him any further, to roll up his sleeves.

"You are bruised, for sure. Noticed that?"

It took the poor man by surprise and quickly covered his wrist up in time until Karen came back with a damping mug of coffee for him.

"Just a little accident in the shower, nothing to worry about," Matt softly replied and greatly accepted the mug. Only one sip of coffee was enough to let him cringe, though.

"What's going on?" Karen asked putting her hands on her hips. Matt wanted to wave it away with a soft murmur but Foggy shared a concerned look.

"He got hurt in the shower and tries to wave it off like it's a shameful thing. And trust me, buddy, it's not. You don't have to hide anything from us. We are your friends, remember."

Matt heaved a sigh. Probably rolling his eyes from behind his sunglasses. It was quiet for a minute, then Matt decided to get up to his desk.

"Work to do. I'll be in my office." He walked away, slightly more balanced as before, leaving behind his coffee.

"Just let the man be, Foggy. We all have our moments."

Foggy knew this. It was just not fun to see it happen with his best friend. But chose to let him be alone for the rest of the morning. Because that is what he wanted right now.

…

His right hand trembled when pulling away his jacket. Matt felt it. It was wet and sore. The smell of copper caught his alarming attention. It opened up again. He just had taken care of it and it opened up again. Claire was right. It could end up infected. And now it was. The swelling, the throbbing. Fever. He could feel it but he didn't want to go through this again. Claire had warned him not to go out at night, just for a week. Give it some time to heal. And he made her mad by doing so. Now he was too proud to call her back, or perhaps too ashamed.

Matt quietly suffered. Sensory overloaded his system by doing so. He just wanted to sleep now. Get away from all the noises. The pain. The booming voices. And hazy smells. Too much to process.

His head sunk into his desk and he greatly accepted the feeling of floating away. Just for a moment…

It would be fine for just a moment…

…

After that morning Foggy and Karen had focused on their work together until lunchtime. Karen offered to get something and popped her head into Murdock's office to ask what he would like her to bring, only startled by the fact that the poor man was sleeping.

Standing there for a moment, Karen took in the rare image. Matthew resting his head against his makeshift pillow, facing the right, arms folded affront of him blocking most of his features. Sunglasses still hanging on by one ear, showing his eyelids half closed, making him appear awake. Unintentionally she had asked herself if Matt was still able to dream or use his eye muscles completely. By this she figured he was. But slept with eyes not completely shut.

It was almost an adorable sight, if her friend wasn't breathing so superficial. Now that she came closer she noticed the glistering sweat on the man's forehead. His arm covering most of his face almost didn't show her the pained lines between his eyes. His forehead was knitted together in a frown that did certainly not look like Matt was resting peacefully. He was in pain.

This occurred to her in an instant and it made her heart froze.

"Foggy?" Karen placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. Not sure if she should shake him awake or give him some sort of comfort. Either way, he didn't react to her touch.

Foggy came behind her, instantly knew something was wrong with his best friend.

He sighed. Shaking his head in concern. Not sure what to say about this.

"He does not look good, Karen. Is he hurt? Check his pulse."

"Matthew?" Karen tried while squeezing the man's shoulder. After no response she placed two fingers on his neck.

"Beating fast. He has a fever, I can tell."

Foggy kneeled down in an instant besides his friend to pat his face a bit.

"Hey buddy? Exactly how hard did you fall in the shower this morning?" No response. "This is bad. He never gets sick. It has to be something else."

Quickly, Foggy started unwrapping his bruised hand, looking for blood or something… not that he could see if something was broken. He needed to get him looked over by a doctor. At the hospital.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Karen asked.

Foggy nodded but could not let go of Matt's arm.

"He is cold. His hands, I mean." He shot her an frantic look.

Karen chewed on her lip while feeling his warm forehead. Heat was radiating from his neck and shoulders too.

"No he has a fever. He must be in sort of shock. But that means he must be hurt a lot more than just his hand. What should we do?"

Panic was rising.

Meanwhile Matt didn't move at all. Just until Karen started patting around his chest. A small groan escaped from the poor man's lips as she slightly came in contact with his left side. Both looked up at each other in terror.

"Oh nonononono," Foggy whispered. Karen pulled away Matt's suit jacket and gasped.

"Oh my God." _He was bleeding! How did this happen? Why didn't Matt say anything? Did he even know?_

"Matt!" Foggy did not take any longer and shook his friend In order to wake him. It scared him so much. The idea that someone attacked his blind friend. Stabbed him or shot him. "Matty, come on buddy."

"He isn't sleeping." Karen now realized. "He must have passed out. And we didn't even bother to check on him after he went back to his desk. That was hours ago! How long is he out?"

When their eyes shortly met Karen felt a pang of guilt inside her heart.

"I said it was better if we left him alone for a bit, because he was having a rough morning. It's my fault." She run towards the small kitchen sink to grab a clean towel. Her first instinct was to stop the bleeding.

"Open his shirt! And call the fucking ambulance!"

Foggy gulped when eyeing the crimson stain blooming on Matt's white shirt. It looked bad. Too bad!

_How did he even come in here? On his own? Sure he staggered a bit, looking like crap. But this! This was insane! Blind or not, this he should of felt before bothering to say something about it. What the Hell was wrong with him!_

He finally took the phone out and started pressing the numbers, for a moment his eyes went to the screen. And out of complete surprise a hand swiftly grabbed him. Nearly pissing his pants Foggy yelped, uncontrollably dropping the phone out of his grasp. It was so fast he barely missed the soft grunt.

It was Matt.

"_No…. p-please.. hnggh.."_ He let go of him during the sharp inhale, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Matty?" Foggy stuttered. His eyes almost to the point of popping out of his skull. Matt shifted in his chair but not able to pull himself up from the desk. _"G-get Claire…. Works... Hospital… nightnurse…."_

Karen chose that moment to walk in with a clean towel.

"What…?" her voice trailed off looking into Matt's pained eyes before he went limb again.

"Where is his phone?" Foggy was starting to rummage around in the suit jacket. "He must have reasons. Right now I don't care. He asked me to get a night nurse named Claire. Maybe she is in his contacts." Karen quickly assisted by going through his pants pockets. His phone wasn't secured with a password but by thumbprint so she got his thumb and pressed, not dare to look at the mess on his white shirt. Foggy started to rip the shirt open and pressed the towel against, what looked like a nasty deep cut. Swallowing hard, he tried not to think about what kind of wound it would be. Those question could be asked later. For now, they need to keep him alive.

It took a few seconds that felt like an hour. Foggy just focused on his friends shallow breathing, while pressing the towel against the wound, already making his hand turn red. Then two words shot out.

"Got it," Karen said.

A short moment of relieve was shared.

Moments later a woman's voice on the other line, unknown to Foggy and Karen, told them she was coming.

After the call Foggy and Karen followed the simple instructions. Lock the door. Close the windows, get him on to the ground and elevate his legs. Keep pressure on the wound until she is there. No matter how hard he screams. And it would be the best to not call 911. Mike would have reasons.

_Mike? He was playing her? All questions could wait._

"Keep breathing, buddy," was all Foggy could get out when Matt stirred under his pressure. It must've hurt like a ton. And the worst wasn't even over yet. After all of this he had to tell the truth behind this.

The knock on the door sounded like angel music. Claire was here to fix him up.

Foggy didn't leave his friend's side. Pressing the soaking wet towel against his broken skin. Not until he felt a warm steady hand on his tense shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll have to take a good look at his wound now. You can let go." Karen took her place by the office chair were they elevated Matthew's legs. Firmly holding on to his ankle for some sort of support. She was there for him although he wasn't aware.

"His wound is infected. Running a fever. Shallow breathing. Strong pulse, good, that is a good sign." Foggy nodded. The nurse was working fast and started to rummage through her stuff.

"Can you make sure the cotton is ready?" she ordered, Foggy nodded and started taking apart the cotton balls. Meanwhile the nurse opened a bottle of pure alcohol and sighed.

"He is not gonna like this, though. Please make sure he can't hurt himself. Hold his feet. You, Mister Nelson? Pin him down. Press down to his shoulders." Her instructions were clear and swift.

"On three, get ready, okay?" Foggy nodded and made sure his friend wasn't going to move when the liquid came in touch with his flesh.

And the nurse knew it. She must have seen it a lot with her patients then. As soon as she started cleaning, Matt's eyes shot open completely, filled with pain and tears. Gasping away from the burning pain. Karen had to almost sit on his feet to stop him from kicking them off the chair. Foggy lay un top of his arms just to stop him from moving. When it was done, the poor guy was paralyzed with pain and only blinked his eyes that more or less looked like tiny twitches. When the nurse was done torturing she finally stood back and took it all in.

Neither of them could talk. Not while Matt was barely hanging on to consciousness.

His eyes rolled around his sockets trying hard to get grasp of the surroundings but failed at everything. He took a few deep breaths before the eyelids fluttered shut. His shivering frame went limb in the process.

"He is still bleeding. Shouldn't we stitch him up," Karen finally dared to ask while letting go of the man's legs.

"I am afraid not. His wound is infected. I managed to clean it out mostly, but stitching it up now would only repeat the pattern. I can patch him up. An give him anti biotics at most. Just until the swelling is down. It will be the best if I took him to the ER but…" Claire held up her hands.

After checking his heart for the second time Claire shook her head.

"Still too weak to be moved."

Karen chewed on her lip. A silly thing she always did when she was afraid or worried. She never noticed this herself. But Foggy did. He shot her a warm look.

"It's going to be fine, Karen."

Claire watched them and nodded. Slowly packing up her things.

"We need to get him home, I can stay with him in case the fever gets worse, clean his bandages." Karen nodded.

"That would be nice, Claire, thank you… for helping us… helping Matt." Claire smiled.

"He works here?" Foggy blinked up at that, finally able to look away from his friend.

"Yes. Eh.. we own this office space. It's not much. We're lawyers. My name is Franklin Nelson, Karen our…"

"Office manager," Karen helped.

"Office manager. And that is my long run friend, Matthew Murdock." Then he gulped. Almost forgetting she had known him as Mike. Did he just messed up his friends secret?

"So, he isn't always this mysterious at night. He has a name. A job with friends. Nice friends I can tell." She looked so relieved. "Good for him."

"Sorry… you two met before, right? A date he didn't tell me about?" Foggy asked. Finally starting to calm down a bit, now that Matt was resting. Claire shrugged.

"We sort of came across each other. But that was all. He must have remembered I was a nurse." She was obviously careful not to say something Matt didn't want her to say. And same was for his friends. So they stopped asking questions and focused on the task of getting the poor man home.

Karen started gathering all Matt's things and a few files he was working on. Making sure he had all the things he needed before coming back here again. Almost forgetting his stick in the corner.

…

The couch was the closest to the bathroom and the kitchen, so they placed him there It would be easier to watch over him. After the short drive to Matt's apartment Claire decided to gather more medical stuff from the ER just in case she needed it. So Foggy and Karen promised to watch over him.

Karen stood by the couch looking the poor man over. Somehow it made her smile.

"He looks a bit better."

Foggy was sitting across the couch, elbows resting on his knees, hands folded in a combined fist, supporting his chin.

"He could use some more color on his cheeks." Still not fully convinced he was going to survive this… this… hell… whatever it was that was happening without him telling anything.

"Yeah, he could. We must get him into something more comfortable, don't you think?" Karen suggested. His suit wasn't very comfy to sleep in.

Matt was breathing deeper now, although he still looked like he was in pain. His teeth chattered occasionally from his fever. But he was at least stable.

"I'll get something, no problem." Foggy knew this place better than Karen did. Keeping himself busy was the best thing he could do right now. The more Foggy thought about it, the more he grew angry. He just couldn't believe his best friend. Blind friend had something going on and didn't tell anything to him. He was always there for him. This could have been his end. Whatever it was, this had to stop!

Karen figured to make herself useful and replaced the damp washing cloth on Matt's warm forehead. The cold water must feel a bit better. She noticed him unconsciously leaning into her touch and it was kind of relieving.

It was short lived because suddenly his eyes opened wide and his face froze in a grimace of fear. "Wh… What…. W-where am i… I c-can't see…" the poor man stuttered. Followed with a sharp grunt, clutching his wound.

"Wow, easy, Matt! You are safe. You're home. We took you here. Relax."

"H-home?" Matt tried to look around but obviously didn't work for him.

"Easy, now. Let me explain. You are in your living room on the couch, okay? I was helping you with the fever. You are hurt and still bleeding a bit. Claire was here and cleaned the wound and will be back soon. Relax."

The man tried to get up but the pain and the recent bloodloss made him weak and in no state to tell what was up or down. Instead he fell down on his pillow again, just following Karen's movements on his forehead.

"The fever must be making you a little overwhelmed. No worries. Just stay here. Foggy and I will get you into something more comfortable," Karen went on, convinced Matt liked her talking because he was calming down now.

"Was he talking?" Foggy hurried to the couch looking at his friend in worry.

"Hey, buddy," Foggy smiled. Matt only blinked while trying to get as much focus on the situation as possible.

"_D-did s-she… say?"_ came out as a whisper. Matthew looked so scared. Betrayed even. Assuming it was the fever talking Foggy just places a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"No, she didn't say anything. Because we didn't ask. And for now we don't even care. Just focus on getting better." It was true. Now that he talked a bit, Foggy felt much better already.

"Doesn't matter, trust me. We got your back." He pat his shoulder once more and the eased look on his friends face was pleasing. Fever addled eyes rolled around for no damn reason and Karen knew the cold cloth would help him some more. After refreshing the cloth she just held it in place while watching the poor man settle down.

"_C-Claire i-is a nurse…"_ Matt suddenly whispered, breaking the silence. Both Karen and Foggy looked up, not knowing he was still awake.

Foggy nodded while pulling him an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we know, Buddy. A hot one." Matt grinned while shifting in a bit more comfortable position.

"_S-she is nice… hates that cat, though…"_ his voice trailing off.

"_I'll bet I s-smelled….pretty bad after.. y-you know.. the dumpsterdive…"_ The eye-crossing said it all for Karen. She shook her head at Foggy.

"Okay, Matty. Just… stop taking now. Before we get to many details of you little date with the hot nurse," Foggy exclaimed, making Karen grin. Not long after Matt's whispers became unrecognizable to the point that they both gave up and just focused on getting this damn fever down until the nurse came back.

…

Hours had passed since then. Claire stayed till the night keeping the wound as clean as possible and injected him once with medicine to get the infection out of his system. Pain killers needed to be giving orally so when he was up to it Foggy and Karen could try and feed him some water and soup to down the pills with, because they couldn't be given on an empty stomach.

The fever got down to an more acceptable level and Claire felt positive about finally stitching the wound back up without letting it get infected again.

"_Remember, bedrest. No pressure on the wound, the stitches are not going to hold it if you are running around. Understand?" Claire had asked the poor man with a stern tone. Matt nodded._

"_I'll do my best. Thank you, Claire."_

This was going to be a long week.

Not only for the man currently too weak to get to the bathroom by himself, but for Foggy and Karen as well.

…

End… I think.


	2. I am Sorry

Claire had left to begin her nightshift. This was about an hour ago. Karen started to fall asleep in the comfy seat across from the couch. It was okay to close her eyes. Foggy would be awake anyways. He haven't stopped pacing around the apartment ever since the three of them were alone again. Occasionally he would stop and glance at the sleeping form taking over the entire couch with his out stretched legs. It took a hell of a time getting him into comfortable clothes. While doing that they had found more bruises and semi healed cuts on his chest and back. Matt had been getting hurt for a while now. The one on his right shoulder looked pretty fresh. Like last week kind of fresh. But at least Matt was safe now. Resting quietly. His pale face had finally softened out. Means the medicine was working. Certainly the nurse had slipped some strong pain meds in there as well. A hind of a smile grew on Foggy's lips. Despite everything that had happened, his blind friend found a nice girl, somehow. He was unbelievable.

But there has to be more to this story.

_How did they met? Sure Matty told him about wasn't very careful around the house and stuff. The guy had been going sloppy lately. And now this? And the other secret wounds all over his body. Was he in some kind of trouble with the mob? Secret agent?_ _A blind one..?_

Again, this unsettling feeling crept up inside him and Foggy stroke his chin. Shoulders tensed up.

He better tell the truth when he is able again. Something was going on here big time. What if he stepped into his father's footsteps, secretly boxing for money. He wasn't about money at all. But renting this shithole wasn't easy without the actual clients. This was actually the most believable reason Foggy could live with. Because it was a problem they could fix together. As friends. Just work a bit harder finding clients. Problem solved. No more boxing…

Foggy shook his head. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself.

"Walking a hole into the floor is what you're doing." Karen grinned in all her sleepiness. It startled him a bit, not realizing she was still awake.

"Yeah, there is that. Also… I am talking to myself too. Maybe it's time to get some rest, hah?" Foggy grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and took his place at the foot of the couch, next to were Karen was sitting.

"We could take turns. You can crash in his bed. Sure he wouldn't mind," Foggy offered. Karen seriously considering this.

"What about you?"

Foggy shrugged eyeing the seat she was in.

"Looks comfy. Besides I can't sleep knowing Matty nearly died behind his desk with us not knowing he was hurt." Karen offered a warm smile, but exhaustion took over her entire system.

"Good night, Foggy. Wake me when you want to switch." She stood up and nearly dropped onto Matthew's sheets.

…

There was no actual need to watch over their blind patient, by the way. He was stable, last time the hot nurse checked. Probably medicated silly for the rest of the night. Still, Foggy physically could not close his eyes for longer than ten seconds.

He won't sleep…

However…

It happened.

Because Foggy got woken up in a jolt hearing a solid thud close to him. Immediately shot up from the seat, wide awake, only to find his friend on the ground. Moaning in discomfort. Laying there on his stomach. The poor man probably tripped on the kitchen chair _he _had put there.

"Oh! Oh nonono, Matty? How did you… I-I didn't hear you getting up. What are you doing on the ground?"

Another muffled moan was the only reply he got. Foggy kneeled beside him offering a hand. Obviously worried he had popped a few stitches. Slowly a trembling hand was coming up from the ground. Matt didn't fell on his face, thank God. His hands must have stretched out, stopping most of the fall. He was already trying to get up, trusting his balance while sitting on his knees, slowly.

"Chair…" was the only word Matthew could say before swaying a bit. Foggy nodding, only realizing his friend couldn't see that.

"I am nodding. Also feeling guilty. That was my fault. Sorry about that. Didn't think you would get up any time soon. You okay?"

Matt needed more than just his outstretched hand. He sought for Foggy's shoulder to lean on. Gulping away something, he nodded. Foggy could hear the man swallowing something back.

"Bathroom…" His voice as not more than a whisper, but Foggy understand.

"Oh, of course. Let me get you on your feet first." It didn't go smooth. Foggy could tell for sure that Matty was a bit drugged up, not able to stand on his jellylike feet. Also felt the man shiver while he supported most of his weight. Not appearing in too much pain, though. That was a relieve.

"Can you do this alone? I mean. Just sit on the toilet seat, man. I don't trust you standing up without support." Matt weakly grunted closing the door behind him. Foggy held his breath standing by the door. Hoping Matt wouldn't hit the floor again.

When the sound of the flush sounded Foggy heaved a sigh. Then it sounded like Matt stumbled a bit, struggling to get to the door. Or maybe… deciding to puke or not…

"Sorry to ask, but are you okay in there?" Heart was throbbing in his throat.

"Just a sec…" Matt found the door eventually. "Don't feel well," the poor guy whispered. He looked like crap. The white pale face, dark rings around his half opened eyes. Also very much swaying like he was drunk. With help from the streetlights Foggy opened up his sweater to get a glimpse of the bandages on his side. It was still white. So no damage from the fall. Matt just let him, giving him more time to catch his breath.

"I was looking at the bandages, still clean, buddy. That's good. Now let's get you back to the couch." Matt just didn't seem to care at all, his face seemed expressionless.

Matt was in no condition to react while trying his best not the trip over his own feet. He trusted Foggy to do most of the work.

"Pain?" Foggy asked when Matt was safely back off his feet. He didn't bother to ask if he would zip his sweater back up for some warmth, he just assumed he was getting cold now he had been up. Meanwhile Matt shook his head.

"Just very… blind.." he didn't attempt for a better joke and he didn't look like he was joking. But Foggy just chuckled.

"I know. But you'll get through this. Here, drink some water. It'll down the nastiness in your throat. I heard you nearly getting sick in there. After this I let you get back to sleep. I promise." He held the glass up but Matt didn't take it. He just suddenly closed his eyes and nodded off. Making Foggy struggle to get him lay back onto the pillow again. While placing the blanket over the sleeping frame, Foggy chuckled again. Remembering the good old days in collage. This was not the first time he tucked his friend in after a crazy night out.

The rest of the night all seemed fine. Foggy got up from his seat once to collect a bucket just in case Matt decided to puke after all, but it never happened.

Karen just slept through all of it. In the morning she woke up on her own, asking herself if she had missed something. Feeling guilty for her sweet friend who had probably stayed up all night, instead.

Karen mindfully walked in on the guy's both sleeping soundly. It was good to see Matt recovered some of his color back on to his face. The blanket was tucked to his chin so she knew he didn't move much. Foggy snored a bit, one arm hanging of the seat, other clutching a pillow he held protectively on his stomach. Shoes next to him, showing the precious hole in his black sock. Karen shook her head.

Not knowing what to do next, she looked around in the apartment, then found the coffee machine. And started making some trying to make a less noise a possible. Feeling only guilty when Matt started to stir.

"Who is there?" he slurred half awake. It took only a second for the poor guy to shot up in fear. "Foggy? Karen?" Karen hurried to the couch.

"No no. Matt. Matt? Stay down. Sorry. For waking you. It's me, Karen. I- I just wanted to make some coffee."

Foggy rubbed his eyes by all of this jumping right into the scene. Matt had woken up and didn't want Karen to touch him.

"Wow, Matt. It's us, dude," he tried.

Matt was looking around, but hadn't eased down. In fact he was totally freaking out.

"Why am I still blind?"

That broke their hearts right on the spot. Karen stopped breathing of a second looking at Foggy. Foggy swallowed a lump down in his throat.

Even Matt startled by his own words and grasped his head, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He knew he nearly said too much. Then shook his head.

"Sorry… I-I was dreaming. Must be the meds." Matt only guessed, because he knew that groggy feeling afterwards. The fucked up senses. The complete darkness. It would take a bit before he could get his mind straight again.

"It's okay, buddy. You had a rough yesterday. Just take it easy, okay?" Foggy finally said. Carefully placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I…. would like some water, if that is okay?" Matt tried to change the subject, but also liked to clean out his throat. He could count on Karen to fix him a fresh glass of water, meanwhile he figured this silence wouldn't last long.

"So, what happened?" Foggy asked. His voice was sharp and cool like metal but with a smooth coat of wax, like an expensive car could feel. This wasn't going to be nice.

After downing the glass Matt could not help but cringe trying to get the glass on the table. He wasn't stalling on purpose now. His side really was burning. Slowly breathing the pain away helped. And Matt felt all eyes on him making him even more uncomfortable.

"I…got attacked… It was late," Matt then began. "I made an unnecessary risk following a lead on our case. And Someone took me by surprise, I-I tried to fight him but he was in the advantage." Matt quickly explained, knowing he wasn't technically lying.

"Matt… wow.. that is…. Stupid! Why, man! Why would you do that? Going after something on your own? You should've called me. Or Karen," Foggy nearly yelled. But his face was filled with concern and closure at the same time. Matt finally told the truth.

Karen just stood there, folding her arms.

"The bruises on your body are all from this attack?" She didn't buy it just yet.

Matt was getting tired already. This took a lot of energy, something he didn't have at the moment.

"Like I said… I was careless. Forgot for a moment I was… " He stopped just there.

"I'm a dumbass. Just say it. And I know it almost killed me. And Claire… she helped me. And told me to rest. But I couldn't. Not with all the stuff going around. I-,"

"Stop right there, Matty. Just tell me you knew you were bleeding when you came to work. This made me a little uneasy. Did you know the wound was infected? Did you know how close you were to actual death?"

Matt sunk into himself. Feeling so cornered now.

"No… I-I guess I was still in some kind of shock. I only remember really wanting to be with my friends." He was telling the truth. He had pushed through the pain.

"You didn't fell in the shower, then. You lied to us. And the thing is.. we knew you were lying. So why were you making us these lame excuses? Trying to push us away, thinking you were just moody and embarrassed by the whole thing. Making the situation even more dreadful for yourself." Foggy was angry now.

"You know.. I was nearly having an heart attack when your nurse friend told us that you were too weak to be moved. That's how worse it got, because you didn't tell the truth about what happened."

Karen shivered thinking back at that moment. Foggy was right, though. Matt nearly had killed himself because he didn't tell them what happened. There was nothing, no explanation, that could make his decision acceptable.

The poor man, suffering alone. By choice. Not thinking about the fact that she and Foggy could end up blaming their selves for his sudden dead. For the rest of their life.

Matt started to tear up, realizing what he did to his friend. What he did to himself. He hadn't even noticed how stupid he really had been. He was so busy protecting his identity to the entire world. He didn't think about himself, the damage he did to his friends. To his body. I just took the punches and forgot about it in the morning.

Claire had warned him. He was human. Not a walking punching bag.

Tears run down his cheeks and all Matt could do was stare at his knees. Not able to look at his friends.

"'m' Sorry… Really… I-I was so busy to not.. feel… I…"

He whipped his eyes quickly and fiddled at his blanked. Karen broke first and got next to him on the couch, stroking his shoulder. Foggy started to lose his anger seeing his best friend in pain and tears.

"You matter to us, Matt. Don't think now that we are leaving you now, getting the same fate you chose for yourself, yesterday. We won't leave you. Not ever. Just… Don't be so damn stupid anymore. You are blind, Matt! Sorry for saying this like that. But it is what it is. Some things you can do on your own, somethings you can't."

Matt nodded… he tried to stay strong but he was just so weak and overwhelmed. He wanted Karen to hug him. He nearly pleaded. But he didn't need to ask. She already took him carefully in her arms.

Foggy just watched them. Feeling one tear seep in his neck collar.

Matt felt her warmth, her tender touch. Her heartbeat against his chest. He didn't even notice he was falling asleep. But it felt nice and he was just so tired. And cold…

After a while Karen felt Matt's warm neck spiking up while his breathing got deeper. She shot Foggy a worried look, locking Matt in her arms.

"He is burning up. Again."

...

like it?


	3. Nothing else matters more

Matt went completely limb in her arms. His warm forehead fell in her neck. Something was wrong. He felt hot. Basically steaming.

"He is burning up. Again," Karen exclaimed.

Foggy blinked, jumping forward to help but stopped in his tracks. His mind had to process too much feelings in too little time.

"What?" he asked confused. Hand got up to his hair instead of getting Matt back on the couch. His friends arms were dangling as those from a ragdoll. Karen had to lock her grip around her unconscious friend in order to stop the fall face down on the ground. Her chin came in contact with the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he really is burning up, Foggy. I think he passed out. Mind helping me get him on his back?" Karen was struggling.

"Oh yes of course… Ehh…. Let's get him back on the pillow, first." Foggy felt sick, now. This was all because he wouldn't shut his damn mouth until the poor man was ready. Now this… this shit storm started all over. One feeling was only left now, within his mind. Guilt.

"I should've shut my mouth. It was too soon. How are we going to do this?" Foggy rambled, hands shaking while he took Matt's shoulder and slowly pulled him back onto the pillow. Matt's arms flopped down with him, making the scene horrific. It was like he already died on the spot.

Matt's face was flushed. Cheeks had sunken in and a pink blushy color stood out from the rest of his paleness. He looked so bad.

"Claire… She would strangle me when she finds out I… I.."

Karen shook her head.

"Don't, Foggy. It is not your fault. Matt… he i-is suicidal. It's his fault for… not taking care of the wound." Saying this out loud made it more real.

Matthew Murdock is suicidal. No matter what happened, he didn't take care of himself. He chose this. He was in big trouble. He needed help. From them.

"I have to check his wound." Carefully, Karen rolled the sweater up to look at the bandage. Of course it started to turn red.

"Shit." Foggy kicked the table with his feet next to him. It was getting better and better.

"Oh no… he started bleeding." Karen swore. Meanwhile Matt's hands started to weakly clasp the blanket, slowly coming out of it.

"Get his legs up," Foggy practically hyperventilating now. Karen was on it, her eyes never left Matt's face. Then she noticed them. The tears. Still leaking from the corners of the man's eyes. With one of her sleeve Karen tenderly wiped them away. It was hurting her, seeing the man cry.

Meanwhile Foggy got his phone and called Claire, hoping she wasn't mad, probably barely off work and in bed, after her nightshift. It didn't took long for her to pick up, though.

_"What's wrong with Matthew?"_ her voice came in from the other side. Totally sounded not surprised.

"Short version… He woke up, I got mad. He passed out. Running a fever. A-and the wound opened up, again. Probably needs more of that _medicine_." He was referring to the stuff that made him sleep peacefully.

A sigh sounded.

_"Okay. I'll be there in 15. Make sure he doesn't move too much. You can take the bandage off and clean the wound with luck warm water. Make the skin around the stitches wet, It will help once I'm there." _

"Just a sec," Karen interrupted. She had zipped open the sweater and removed the bandage, revealing the inflammation and red dots around the wound.

Karen looked up at Foggy in panic.

Foggy gulped a moment before shaking his head. Karen and Foggy shared a worried look.

"Uh, Claire? He has a rash now. Like.. around the wound. I think that's important for you to know, right?" Foggy had an idea what was going on. Karen knew as well.

_"Damn, blood poisoning. I need to get my things. He is going to need a line. I think I can treat him at hoe but it will take a few more minutes to grab the stuff I need. Keep the wound wet and his fever down. I'll be there in 20, tops."_

As soon as the call was ended Foggy grabbed his head swearing under his breath.

Matt moaned, vocalizing his discomfort. Finally noticing he was back down on the couch. One hand desperately wanting to pull the blanket over his shivering shoulders.

"C-cold." Karen saw him grabbing onto the blanket and stopped him.

"No. Wait. First we need to clean the wound, Matthew."

Foggy came back with a bowl of water and a clean towel. Placed it on to the table next to the couch. He wanted to do this, He lowered himself on the ground and started drenching the towel before placing it on the infected wound. It took Matt by surprise and nearly yelped at the sudden stingy contact with the water against the open flesh. His feet kicking back the blanket. Karen only just stopped him from kicking her face.

"Matt, stop it. Calm down," Foggy tried sounding stern. And it worked.

The poor man stopped. The fever had taken over his mind and he looked so lost.

"Claire will be here soon. She would fix you up, nicely. And everything can be go back to normal," Foggy said. Hoping talking to his friend would make him feel a bit better. He took the towel back and drenched him again. The bowl of water slowly turned red from the blood.

"C-Claire is coming?" he asked with a very soft voice, barely above a whisper.

Karen placed a hand on the poor man's forehead, wincing at what she found out.

"Getting really hot, now," Karen whispered, eyeing Foggy.

"Claire is coming soon. Just take deep breaths, buddy. Relax. Let us do the work. That's it."

Matt rolled his eyes back and gulped nauseated. One hand grabbed the edge of couch as he was tempting to get up, only missing the strength to do so. Karen tried to understand what he wanted. So his stomach decided to help her with that and started making noises. Matt swallowed again before giving up and that was the moment Foggy backed out for Karen to grab the damn bucket.

The retching sounds were short and weak, but Matt had lost all that was still in him. Karen really didn't want to look at it but when Matt was done, falling back onto the pillow, she saw that it was mostly green bile. Karen took the bucket away from them and came back with another clean damp towel. She worked on the poor man's face.

Again, Matt had passed out.

"This… I never want to do again. I hate it. I hate all of this!" Foggy broke. "Where is that damn nurse already?"

"Foggy, stop. I know you are scared and.. and… mad. Me too, okay. But keep it together for now. For me." She was hanging by a tread right now. Barely holding it together herself.

She kept whipping the sweat off Matt's face, until the door finally swung open.

"Okay, guy's. This time we need something for him to bite on, this is going to be painful." Claire dropped her kit next to the couch and unpacked a lot of stuff. Including a surgical knife. Foggy eyed the knife in terror.

"Wowowow, You are going to cut him open? Shouldn't you be doing it at the hospital? In a sterile environment?"

Claire only nodded.

"Short answer,_ yes_. Your friend has some good reasons why he wouldn't want to go to the hospital. It is not my place to tell anything about that. But let's just keep all the questions for later. We need to focus on keeping him alive."

She took out the first syringe. But before injecting it. She examined the unconscious patient.

"Pulse has weakened. Fever, shallow breathing." She looked over the wound.

"Got infected right away. Hmm. Did he move a lot? Or touch the wound?" Foggy remembered the fall.

"He fell down last night, trying to find his way to the bathroom. I nodded off for just a little bit and he tripped, falling on his stomach, his hands stopped most of the fall I believe. I should've examine the wound better, only looked at it, briefly." Claire nodded again.

"Not your fault. Trust me, I don't know your friend for long. But I already learned he is stubborn as hell. He let it go infected in the first place, remember." Despite everything, Claire still made some time to sooth Foggy's worries.

"I'll start off with some sedative. He will get a line installed as soon as I'm done. First I need to reopen the wound and clean it out more thoroughly. Re do the stitches again. Also need to run his blood, checking for tetanus. Pretty sure the thing that stabbed him wasn't very clean to begin with. And he will need to crème up his wound with some antibacterial ointment for two to three weeks. If this doesn't work, there must be more going on, and I can't treat him here. So let's hope for the best."

Both Karen and Foggy nodded.

"Alright, put this roll of bandage between his teeth so he won't bite his tongue off, and make it lot more difficult for himself." Karen took the bandage as Claire started to prepare the syringe. Foggy knelt next to the couch were Matt's head was resting. Ready to pin him down. Karen got off the couch to give the nurse some space. They all were nervous.

Well, except for Matt of course. He just listened to the voices with no expression on his pale and sweaty not-fully-there-face.

"Matt, bite on this," Karen whispered, pressing the bandage against his mouth. He accepted it.

"Alright," Claire said, focused on getting the needle in his vein.

…

For the most part, Foggy focused on not puking during Matt's muffled screams and huffs. Claire had managed to get the wound cleaned up in the end, finally showing her the problem. Although it took a while. A small piece of fabric. Has probably been stuck in there for days, causing the infection. After a second flush with the liquid wound sprayer there was still some mucous coming out. But the third flush, spilling back in the steel bowl, stayed clear.

Claire was pleased.

"There. That will do. Now let's close him up." Even Karen had turned pale after watching the whole thing from up close. How was the nurse even able to smile after…. This?" She unconsciously stroke Matt's ankle when the first stitch was in.

Foggy had a good look on his friends face. He was finally easing down with the pained eye twitches and grimaces. The sweaty brows where knitted up together and he was still biting on to the bandages. Hopefully he would be out soon. And rest.

The line was installed at the end of her work on the poor man. It would give Matt some fluids and antibiotics for the next three hours. When the drip was done the machine would beep and Claire explained them what to do next. She would return in time, hopefully. But assured the patient will be fine for the next hours. Sleeping.

When they were alone again Foggy run to the bathroom, puking.

…

Matt hadn't moved within these three hours. Still not looking very well. But at least out of danger. The fever got down slowly. Making the odd red flushed cheeks disappear.

Karen had been there, watching over him. Foggy was feeling sick and excused himself towards Matt's bedroom, trying to catch a few hours of sleep.

Then the machine started beeping. It was time to take the needle out. Just as Claire had told her. She would come in later to check up on Matt and take back the pole, she stole from the ER.

…

Foggy ordered Chinese, later that day. Feeling better himself. Karen was grateful he thought ahead, because she was starving. As they had some dinner.. or breakfast or whatever time it was… Karen finally spoke her mind.

"He's going to need help, Foggy. I mean… nothing else matters to me. What he did or is tried to do." She dropped her food looking in the eyes of her friend.

"Matt is suicidal. He didn't care about his wound or the cuts. Or what was happening to him. That's not normal." Foggy heaved a sigh, now pushing away his food.

"I don't know. This isn't the Matt I've known. It never occurred to me he was sad or depressed. Sure he is blind, lost his father at a young age. Matt worked hard for his degree at collage. Had all the girls… the hot girls at his feet. Never crossed my mind he was feeling suicidal, before. What happened to him? Our Catholic lawyer. Never did something wrong. Well. His apartment screams depression, now you brought it up, by the way."

That made Karen laugh.

"How was he… I mean… before… first time you met him?" Karen folded her hand under her chin, open for his story.

He thought about it for a while, not knowing the right words.

"He was… shy. Introvert is a better word for it. I don't know. Quiet. Always liked to think that destiny brought us together. Me, not really the best student, coming from a family that wanted me to be a butcher. Going out, drinking. And then there was Matt. You know. The choirboy. Wearing a cross around his neck at all times. It took him awhile to adjust to the real side of being a college student. Then he loosened up a bit. He was not that innocent as he wants you to know. He used to pull the poor-but-handsome-blind-guy card to get the chicks, I was his wingman. It was fun. But things never worked out for him." Foggy took a sip from his beer. The memories playing in his head.

"He never let himself be happy, Karen. If he had finally found someone he backed out." Foggy just now realized this.

"He never let himself be happy." He repeated that and it shocked him.

"Son of a bitch." Foggy stroked his hair back. How did he never realized this.

Karen chewed her lip.

"He needs us, Foggy. We can't just create another black hole and put him in there. We need to be here for him. Whatever he is been going through."

Foggy nodded.

"You're right, Karen."

After a long pause, Karen winked.

"Tell me more about your college days." She was liking the stories. It also was fun to see Foggy channel back to the happy memories. He looked so relaxed and fresh. It was addicting.

…

It started to get dark outside, again. And it was raining. Claire had been there, gathering her things. She had checked the patient over and was pleased with the vitals. So that was good.

Karen end Foggy had been at the table all day, talking about their live before Nelson and Murdock. Occasionally one of them glanced over at the sleeping patient on the couch. He had never moved a muscle.

Not until now.

Both alerted by the unhappy grunt, followed by the sound of shifting fabric.

He was awake.

_"Who…. W-who is there?" _a faint voice then slurred out.

Walking over to the couch Karen smiled, happy to see his eyes open and clear from the fever. He wasn't able to focus much. Not until she touched his outstretched arm, gently.

"Me and Foggy. My goodness, did we see the worst side of you." She meant to sound lightheartedly but her voice crackled by the haunting memory of blood and him, sobbing from the pain.

Matt whipped his eyes, quickly, and rolled them up to her but unable to see. For a second he almost looked horrified he couldn't see. As if he had forgotten he was blind.

"Karen… you helped me getting to the chair this morning."

She frowned.

"No, well _yes_.. But that was yesterday. Don't remember?"

Foggy eyed her in worry. _Had he forgotten all about what happened? _

"Matt, you were hurt. Claire took care of your stab wound. Remember?"

Matthew shot up from the pillow in terror. Immediately regretting it as he grabbed his side in pain.

"She told about me?" Karen got next to him on the couch franticly holding him down, Foggy was with her, grabbing one shoulder.

"About what, Matty?" he asked. Not to Karen's liking.

Meanwhile Matt slowly got back down on the pillow puffing out air as he tried to get his bearings.

"Claire didn't say anything. Said it was not her place to tell. We respected that. And Foggy an I don't really care what you had been going on. We only care about you."

Again, Matt felt his face, trying to understand something they didn't understand.

"Looking for your glasses, buddy?" Foggy reached out to the table and handed his glasses to him. Matthew nodded his thanks and put them on, but he still looked uneasy. Trying to hide it from them.

"Remember Claire being here?" She figured he wouldn't because he was pretty out of it, back then.

Matt shook his head. Totally lost and obviously terrified. One hand got down to his side and Karen stopped him.

"Be careful. Claire stitched it back up twice. The skin must be very tender. You'll need to take as much rest as possible, she said."

Again Matt tried to find her face, still fiddling with his glasses.

As he lay there, he looked younger. His hear stood up on all places, she would mark him as cute if he wasn't so unsettling confused right now.

"So you.. don't remember a thing after you walked in the office yesterday?" Foggy had to ask.

Matt startled at the voice right next to his face. Him startling never happened. He nearly got slapped in the face with one of the poor man's fists.

"Wow, easy. Sorry." Matt swallowed hard as he tried to catch his breath. Finally easing down Matt shook his head to Foggy. Nearly looked like he was about to cry.

"No… I.. my head… Sorry. Also sorry for…," Matt swallowed hard again. A tear rolled down from behind his glasses. All he wanted now was to be invisible. He couldn't do it. Not now.

Foggy and Karen would be mad at him for not telling them about his secret life as the black hooded man. They probably figured it all out by now. Karen, with her reporter-like mind, sharp as she was. He had lost them already. He was sure of it. They hated him now, for lying to them. But the fact was that he… really… really needed them right now. For he felt so alone.

"Sorry…" he whispered again.

But they didn't get mad at him.

Instead he felt both hands on him. They cared about him.

"It's okay, Matty," he heard Foggy. Not a single hint of anger in his tone.

Karen sighed.

"We were so worried about you. Never left your side."

It was sweet of them. It made him so relieved, he even relaxed a bit. The pain slowly subsided.

"Going back to sleep?" he heard Karen ask. Not even realizing he had closed his eyes he shook his head.

"Just… resting my eyes," he whispered. He smiled weakly, knowing it would sound weird coming from him. He was unable to use his powers. Still blinded. Must be the meds.

There was a long comfortable pause.

Then Matt sniffed.

"So.. Chinese… is there any left?" the poor man whispered. A hint of a smile crept on his lips. Making the room lighten up.

"Yes.. in fact… we do. Want some?" Foggy grinned as he walked to the fridge.

"I actually was counting on it."

Karen slowly helped Matt into a sitting position, without damaging the stitches.

Matt rubbed his eyes for a bit and heaved a sigh, giving himself time to adjust. They could tell he was still in a lot of pain but before doing something about that he had to get something in his stomach first.

It was good to see him up. After all that had happened.

"Just a few bites and we are out of your hair, alright?" Karen said, seeing the doubtful look when Matt took the small box container. He shook his head to that.

"It's okay, Karen. It's not that there is a hole in my stomach," he joked. Or attempted. She laughed anyway.

He took a few bites before visibly getting nauseous. Gratefully downed some water and the pain meds without a fuss.

"Proud of you, buddy," Foggy told and patted on his back.

"Before I crash… Can I say something…" Matt asked. His voice still weak and broken.

"Of course," Karen then said.

Matt smiled.

"I am happy… having such good friends."

His words spoken from his heart.

It didn't matter as much as this.

He learned the lesson.

The faint voice from the above.

All of it did not matter more.

Than his friends.

Karen and Foggy…

And as soon as he was able to end this war. He would drop the towel.

…

…

_The actual end of this story…_

_No more chapters. _

_A lot of grammars I presume. _

_Well, fuck it :3_

_x_


End file.
